Kaga Kaede
Years Old |height= 163cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Kaga Kaede is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: Karaoke, reading, listening to Hello! Project songs, watching anime * Specialties: Trumpet, shodan in kendo * Favorite Music Genre: Rock and anime songs * Favorite Food: Natto, cucumbers, ground meat, hamburger stewed in demi-glace sauce. * Least Favorite Food: Anything spicy * Favorite Subject: Cooking class * Worst Subject: Social studies * Favorite Color: Orange * Favorite Sports: Kendo, foot race, football, martial arts * Favorite School Lunch Item: Daikon miso soup * Favorite Animal: Guinea pig * Her father is the vocalist of The King of Metal Slime, a metal band, under the stage name Deb. * Practices kendo (martial art sword fighting). * Thinks she won't lose to any member in her vocal quality. * Besides Hello! Project, she also listens to aiko, SPYAIR, and AAA. She especially likes The Super Ball and Walküre, who, including SPYAIR, she discovered from anime. * If she did not become an idol, she would have pursued her childhood dream of becoming a police officer. She had been told she has a strong sense of justice, like a police officer, around other kids. Since she was in a brass band in school, she also wanted to join the police brass band. * Kyoukai no Kanata was the first anime series she watched. Before, she was the type of kid who just played outside and did not watch anime at all. She became interested in her first year of middle school when her friends were talking excitedly about Kyoukai no Kanata and they recommended it to her. Even though she started in the middle of the show, she became addicted and rewatched the recordings about 10 times. After that she started looking for more series. * Her favorite voice actress is Yuki Aoi for her role as Diane in Nanatsu no Taizai. She was so impressed that she started watching other anime Yuki was in. * On April 19, 2018, she was appointed as a tourism ambassador for Kaga Onsenkyo, a hot springs town in Ishikawa Prefecture that she shares the same kanji of her last name. The "Kaga Yontohaku 2018" campaign ran from the beginning of June 2018 to the end of March 2019 with Kaga appearing on posters and brochures. * On May 31, 2019, it was announced that she would continue working as the tourism ambassador for Kaga Onsekyo for a second year, and she would appear on new posters and brochures for the "Kaga Yontohaku 2019" campaign starting on June 1. * On November 30, 2019, she released her first photobook, titled Kaede. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (3rd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (3rd Row) * Futari Saison (1st Row) * Fukyouwaon (3rd Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (3rd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (3rd Row) * Ambivalent (3rd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (2nd Row) Gallery Kagakaede2019.jpg|2019 Kagakaede2018.jpg|2018 Kagakaede2017.jpg|2017 Kagakaede2016.jpg|2016